


Skiffing Stones

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush, Sort Of, skipping rocks, they only kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: what a surprise, another tumblr uploadno tag warnings this time, this is just self-indulgent fluff, honestly.but another anonymous prompt which was "you look beautiful in the moonlight"also not mentioned is their age, they are both 18 in this because i do not write underage regardless of if they both are or not.





	Skiffing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> what a surprise, another tumblr upload
> 
> no tag warnings this time, this is just self-indulgent fluff, honestly.
> 
> but another anonymous prompt which was "you look beautiful in the moonlight"
> 
> also not mentioned is their age, they are both 18 in this because i do not write underage regardless of if they both are or not.

One. Two. Three splashes before the shadow that was a rock disappeared under the water, ripples barely seen on the surface, moonlight reflecting from it. Stensland grinned into the darkness around them as Clyde frowned, already starting to dig around for another rock.

The lake was anything but quiet, crickets chirping in the grass, frogs croaking, the occasional splash of a fish. Every now and then came an echo of voices, their sources far enough away that the two of them still could enjoy their privacy; a little hideaway from the real world.

“I swear I can do better. I’mma show you. I just can’t find a good rock in this damned dark.”

Even though he knew Clyde couldn’t see him, Stens still rolled his eyes fondly. “I believe you. Better than I can do, anyways. Stone skiffing has never been a talent of mine.”

“Skiffing?”

“That’s what you’re doing. Skiffing stones.”

Clyde looked up at Stens, who was sitting on a large rock, toes brushing the water below him. A lopsided grin crossed his lips. “We don’t call it that here. We just say skipping rocks.”

“Well, Americans are often wrong.” His words were teasing as he flashed a grin down at Clyde, who chuckled as he resumed his search.

Stensland’s heart clenched a little when he turned away. He wasn’t sure why he was here, why Clyde had dragged him away from their friends. Well, he had briefly thought, maybe–no. There was no way. Clyde seemed like the straightest boy he’d met. He was content to just stare at him when he wasn’t paying attention and imagine what could be. Eventually, it would go away on its own.

Right?

“Stens!”

He jumped, nearly losing his balance, having been too lost in his thoughts.

“You alright?” Clyde looked worried for a moment, one leg forward, posture looking like he’d been trying to catch him, though it was unlikely to be possible from where he was standing compared to where Stensland was sitting. Still, the thought was nice.

“I’m fine. What are you yelling for?”

He held up a stone with that wide, easy grin that had his heart fluttering every time he saw it. Two years, and it was still acting as if he were some lovesick puppy. Two years and he was still head over heels.

“Found another good one. Hopefully.”

“Go on then.”

Clyde looked back at him once again, his expression that one boys often got when they were being cocky, trying to impress, either one another or a girl. Stensland wanted to roll his eyes, but knew he was easily taken in by it. Besides, he wouldn’t see the eyeroll anyways.

The other boy was facing the lake again, legs bent just slightly and he bounced his hips slightly back and forth,his wrist slowly moving as well, trying to get it to memorize the motion it would soon take. Finally, he stilled his hips, weight resting on his back leg. Clyde rested like that for a moment, a pause. It seemed like the world stilled in that second. 

Clyde snapped his wrist forward, his weight following suite, as the rock went flying from his grasp. Stensland let out the breath he hasn’t realized he’d been holding, watching as the rock skipped over the lake, ripples once more following in its wake.

A giddy grin lit up his face even when it finally sunk beneath the water.

“Didja see that?”

Stensland barely contained his amused snort; Clyde was an adult now, but still so excited over a damned rock. But it was endearing, in that odd way he was.

“Yes. Seven skips. I’m proud of you.”

He climbed up the rock to sit next to Stensland, his bottom lip stuck in a pout as he prodded Stens in his ticklish side. He tried to squirm away from Clyde, but really, there wasn’t anywhere to go, unless he wanted to fall into the lake.

“You don’t sound very proud of me.”

He shrugged, glancing over at Clyde. Stensland could have sworn his heart skipped a beat in that moment. The moon limned his features just so, his prominent nose, the curve of his cheeks, the cupid’s bow just above his plush lips. He was…he looked…

“You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

Stensland stared at him in confusion, the thoughts that had just run across his mind verbalized, but not in his voice.

“Wha–”

He was cut off by lips pressing against his own, gentle, but hesitant, unsure.

It was quick; Clyde pulled back after only a moment, looking down at his lap instead of at Stensland.

“I hope that wasn’t…that I…I wasn’t overstepping.”

“Clyde Logan.”

He looked up at Stens, his body language still awkward, worried.

Stensland could only smile softly at him. “That was the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard.”

Pressing his lips back to Clyde’s, he stifled any argument or retort Clyde had, only revelling in the lips that were soft under his.

**Author's Note:**

> lalala if tumblr is still a thing go [here](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if not, i'm over on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/darthkylorevan)


End file.
